


Defeated

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Generation one - shattered glass crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-  G1; ???/Megatron -- “The terror of Kaon, his belly all swollen up, bound, gagged, and about to give birth to my Sparkling. Excuse me if I laugh!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

Megatron struggled against the bonds that held him spread eagle to the berth. “Mmmmfttt...” came a muffled vocalization from his mouth. Drool trickled out of the corner of his mouth past the ring gag. Humiliating. But there was things that were worse still. The purple Prime bent over him, leering, “The terror of Kaon, his belly all swollen up, bound, gagged, and about to give birth to my Sparkling. Excuse me if I laugh! I thought you would have put up a better fight.”

Megatron squeezed his optics shut. Nothing had been the same since the mirror version of Optimus had stepped through that gate. He had beaten Megatron down, humiliated him...but he had not let him die a warrior's death. No. He condemned him to this. Forced him to be a berth toy, and put that...THING in him. Feeling it on his spark had been bad, but then it had moved into his gestation tank… and things had gone from bad to horrible. 

The purple mech smiled lips curling into a mockery of the red Prime’s smile, “I think it’s time for a fluid donation. Our sparkling would like that. Don’t you think?” 

Megatron glared. He didn’t think so at all. Far from it. He didn’t get a vote though. The mech slowly removed the false spike in Megatron's valve, and hovered above him, panel snapping open. 

The glare held steady only until the head of the Prime’s spike breached the rim of his valve. The stretch hurt. Hurt enough to wretch a pained moan from Megatron.


End file.
